This invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to tables, and especially to tables whose top portion is adjustable in height.
Tables have been known since the most ancient times. In general, tables may take on the roles of either a functional surface upon which various articles, implements, decorations, etc. may be placed, or are decorative in nature or both. Most common persons desiring to add a table to their existing decor will look to conventional suppliers of tables, and make their selection based upon the tables which are available from these suppliers. Oftentimes, a compromise must be made between functionality and appearances, since it is desirable in most home environments to first and foremost have a table which matches the decor in the room in which the table is intended to reside. However, table manufacturers do not in general offer tables of the same outer appearance having table top portions disposed at various height levels from the floor upon which the table rests, but rather have adopted in the industry standard heights. Thus, if a person were desirous of having a table which matched their decor in the room selected for the table which table also had a specific height, such a table would not be readily available and would probably need to be custom fabricated.
In addition, it is not always desirable to have the tabletop of a table disposed at the same height with respect to the floor on which the table as a whole resides, but convenience would require the height of the table top to be adjustable with respect to the floor level. Being able to alter the height of the table top of a table adds versatility to the overall functionality of a table.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a table having a top portion whose height level is adjustable. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a height-adjustable table whose height may be varied with a minimal amount of force by the user, through the use of biasing springs. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a height-adjustable table which can be locked in place in any height desired by the user. These and other objects and advantages are provided by the present invention.
The present invention provides a height-adjustable table comprising a base portion having length, width, and height dimensions, and comprising a top portion, bottom portion, two face portions, and two end portions. There is a track means disposed on the top portion of the base portion, wherein the track means comprises a first linear track member and a second linear track member, wherein the track members are oriented parallel to one another, and wherein each of the track members include a slot, wherein the slot on the first linear track member and the slot on the second linear track member are oriented in a parallel configuration with respect to one another. There is a scissoring support means which comprises: i) a linear first pivoting support having an upper end portion and a lower end portion; ii) a linear first slidable pivoting support having an upper end portion and a lower end portion; iii) a linear second pivoting support having an upper end portion and a lower end portion; iv) a linear second slidable pivoting support having an upper end portion and a lower end portion. The first pivoting support and the second pivoting support are connected to one another at their upper end portions by means of a linear upper pivoting support connector and wherein the first pivoting support and the second pivoting support are connected to one another at their lower end portions by means of a linear lower pivoting support connector. The first slidable pivoting support and the second slidable pivoting support are connected to one another at their upper end portions by means of a linear upper slidable pivoting support connector and wherein the first slidable pivoting support and the second slidable pivoting support are connected to one another at their lower end portions by means of a linear lower slidable pivoting support connector. The first pivoting support and the first slidable pivoting support are pivotally connected to one another at a point along their lengths, and the second pivoting support and the second slidable pivoting support are pivotally connected to one another at a point along their lengths. The first and second slidable pivoting supports each have a pin disposed at their lower end portions which pins engage into the slots of the linear track members. There is a platen which comprises a first platen width support, a first platen length support, a second platen width support, and a second platen length support, wherein the width supports are oriented parallel to one another, the first platen width support and the second platen width support each including a slot disposed in their face portion which faces the interior space between them, the platen being hingedly connected to the upper end portions of the first pivoting support and the second pivoting support, and wherein the first and second slidable pivoting supports each further comprise a pin disposed at their upper end portions, which pins engage into the slots of the first platen width support and the second platen width support. There is a table top portion, the table top portion being attached to the platen. A table according to the invention also includes a means for maintaining the platen at a selected height above the top portion of the base portion, as further described herein.